Just You
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Songfic. A short piece inspired by Jensen's song 'Just You'/or Matt Nathanson's 'Illusions', whichever you've heard it called. NO WINCEST. Dean is injured during an explosion and Sam realises how much he needs his big brother.


_**READ FIRST!**_

_This is just a short piece inspired by Jensen's song 'Just You'/ or Matt Nathanson's 'Illusions', whichever you've heard it called. I know it's more a song about romantic love, but I think it suits the brotherly love between Sam and Dean_

_NO WINCEST!!! _

_For the record:_

_When it says "how beautiful you are' it's personality, not looks._

_And when it says about envying the person you give your heart to, it's the fact that Sam may fear he could lose his brother to someone else._

_That's all._

_Oh and also, I unfortunately don't own Supernatural or these adorable brothers _=(

--------------------

"Dean!" Sam couldn't see his brother amongst the rubble. "Dean!" He had only turned his back for a second. Just one second. But that's all it took for the place to blow. And now Dean was nowhere. "Dean! Can you hear me?"

He ran across to where the building once stood. He scanned the debris for any signs of his brother. "Dean!" Tears began to well in his eyes. He'd lost Dean one too many times; he wasn't going to lose him again.

Just when he thought that he'd lost Dean forever, he spotted something. A hand sticking out of the rubble. He knew it was Dean when he saw the ring. His heart leapt. There was hope. "Dean!" He sprinted across, slipping a few times, but he didn't care. He didn't care when he twisted his ankle on a piece of concrete. Or when his knee hit the corner of another piece. He finally reached his brother and began to dig. His heart sank back down as he removed the debris. Dean's shirt was stained with blood. Lots of blood. His right arm was twisted in an abnormal way where it had been sticking out of the rubble. But it was Dean's face that saddened Sam the most. His usually happy face was serious and bruised as he lay unconscious. A severe cut ran across his forehead and his lip was cut badly.

Once he was clear, Sam lifted Dean's head into his lap. "Dean? Can you hear me?" As he held Dean in his arms, he tried to think of other things, happier things.

Sam always admired his older brother for his strength, even through the tough times. Even when he was down, Dean never showed it to Sam, holding his responsibility for the younger guy above his own feelings. But what Dean never realised enough was that the responsibility was not just one-sided. They shared the same past, same horrific memories. So Sam knew what Dean was going through. And was there for him.

"_I believe in your strength, _

_Though I understand you felt alone  
Because when you need a friend _

_There's no one strong to fall back on _

_And your past will still burden you _

_But I'll hold you through the pain  
So in the end it's not just you, _

_With your memories and your scars  
Fall on me if you ever forget _

_How beautiful you are"_

"Dean? C'mon man, you gotta wake up." Sam looked down at Dean's motionless body in his arms.

He thought of all the times that his brother had saved him. He always risked his own life for Sam. Hell, he even sold his own soul for his little brother's life.

No matter what Dean wanted, no matter how much he wanted it, he would put Sam first. Like when the djinn had attacked Dean and sent him to an alternate reality where their mom was alive, so was Jess. Both brothers were happy in their jobs and relationships, but they were distant from each other.

And as much as he'd wanted to stay with his mom, he chose to return to the life where he and Sam had a strong relationship. Where they were inseparable.

"_I believe in your words and your eyes  
And when you speak of your dreams I realize _

_That I will envy whoever you give your heart to, so_

_So in the end it's not just you _

_With your memories and your scars  
Fall on me if you ever forget_

_How beautiful you are"_

Sam knelt in the debris with Dean still lying in his arms. He was now crying. He did not want to lose Dean again. Not after all they had been through. He loved him too much. His brother was a kind and caring person who always had and always would put Sam first. Dean was the only person Sam had left in the world. He didn't want to lose that.

"_And I will never let you......fade away  
And I want you to know that I love you  
For all you are and all that you will be"_

"Dean? Please… please wake up…" Sam could barely talk through his tears. Suddenly, he heard a groan. He snapped his head up to look at Dean, who was slowly opening his eyes. "Dean?" Sam couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much relief. Probably during their second run in with the trickster when, after living for six months without Dean, he woke up and his brother was there, alive and well.

Dean looked up at Sam with pain-stricken eyes.

"Sammy? That you?"

"Yeah, Dean, it's me. I'm not leaving you." Sam told his brother with a smile growing through his tears, which were now of happiness. "I'm here for you. Always."

"_So in the end it's not just you _

_With your memories and your scars  
Fall on me if you ever forget _

_How beautiful you are  
And you are"_

-----------------------

_Hope you liked it!_

_Let me know! _

_As usual, constructive criticism welcome._

_Keep smiling _=)


End file.
